Compressors in general include a compression mechanism and a drive mechanism which are disposed in a casing. The compression mechanism includes: a cylinder including a compression chamber; and end surface members respectively disposed on both end surfaces of the cylinder. In the compression chamber, a roller driven by a drive shaft is disposed. The drive mechanism includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of the casing. The rotor is disposed inside the stator, and is configured to rotate with the drive shaft. The compression mechanism further includes an intake hole communicating with the compression chamber. In the intake hole, an inlet tube is pressed, through which refrigerant is supplied to the compression chamber.
In a process of assembling the above-described compressor, the compression mechanism having the drive shaft is placed on a support table. At this time, an assembly-purpose positioning pin fixed to the support table is inserted in an assembly-purpose positioning hole of the cylinder (compression mechanism), so that positioning is performed. Thereafter, the rotor is attached to the drive shaft, and then a spacer is disposed so as to be opposed to an outer circumferential surface of the rotor. Then, a cylindrical member (a part of the casing) with the stator fixed to an inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical member is disposed outside the compression mechanism in such a manner that the spacer is located between the outer circumferential surface of the rotor and an inner circumferential surface of the stator. Then, after the inlet tube is pressed in the intake hole from the outside of the cylindrical member, the compression mechanism is fixed to the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical member by welding.